


Any Season Is Spring If I'm With You

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Before Our Spring (Or FS Soulmate!AUs) [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I promise, M/M, No Angst, No one dies in this one, Romance, Soulmates, it's all rainbows and butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Javier and Yuzuru being cute, mushy soulmates. Brian losing his hair because of them. The TCC gang being a mess. Randomness.That's basically it.Or: Every fluff piece that didn't fit into Soulmate!AU.Companion to When Spring Comes To Me TooCuteness overload.Beware.





	1. The one where both Brian and Yuzuru are stubborn

“Yuzuru, for the hundredth time, you are not allowed to do that.”

“But it work!”

“It was a miracle it worked.”

“It not miracle, it me! Lungs fine, body fine, if stamina fine then I can do it!”

“You are NOT doing it, Yuzuru Hanyu, or I’ll have you skating to Taylor Swift for the rest of your skating career. Now go cool down and stop talking about this before I strangle you.”

Yuzuru pouted, stomped his feet and skated away muttering under his breath.

“Now Brian, please don’t kill Yuzu. I will not visit you in prison.” Brian glared at Tracy. “Plus, it’ll make Javi sad. You don’t want a sad Javi, right?”

“What did he do this time?” Javi asked, standing next to Brian.

“Your soulmate seems convinced that just because he managed not to kill himself by switching his last jump to a quad Axel one time, he can do it everytime from now on. He’s insane.”

“I RIGHT!” The all heard Yuzuru yell from the other side of the rink. “I CAN DO IT!

“The only thing you’re doing is getting out of your training gear and getting your stuff before I take the car and make your cute little skinny ass walk back home.”

Yuzuru skated towards Javi, who was conveniently standing right on the way out.

“You love cute skinny ass.”

“TAYLOR SWIFT. FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAREER!” Brian yelled as he signalled Yuzuru to leave, ignoring the laughter coming from Tracy.

He used to have a lot of hair. Before he accepted to babysit two skating prodigies.


	2. The One where Yuzu doesn't like Javi

They were laying together on the couch, some movie neither of them was watching playing on the background, both too occupied with each other to pay attention to it.

Yuzuru was playing with Javier’s hair, that had gotten longer in the last few months (Javier kept saying he needed a haircut, but kept avoiding the hair salon because Yuzuru’s cute whining made him weak), twisting the curls and the letting them spring back into place, before doing it all over again, while Javier was playing with the fingers of his free hand, both of them staring into each other’s eyes, talking without saying a word.

It always drove everybody crazy, how the two could have full conversations without letting out a sound, so in tune with each other one look was all it took to convey a message.

“I shouldn’t had told Brian goal for season was to jump a quint ” Yuzuru thought out loud. “I think he get heart attack, look so pale.”

“You’re insane.” Javier said, raising his hand and tugging at Yuzuru’s cheek, making him whine and shake the grip off.

“I not. He knows it joke. I don’t want quint now. I want quint for Beijing. “ Javier rolled his eyes and settled for caressing his soulmate’s cheek ”But joke was great. Almost a good idea.”

“You just described ninety per cent of the decisions you’ve ever made during your skating career.”

“You mean. I don’t like you.”

“You love me.”

“I do, but you still mean.”

Silence.

Javier pulled Yuzuru closer and kissed his lips warmly, both of them smiling into the contact.

“Javi”

“Hmm”

“You think Brian will really make Short to Taylor Swift song? I like her music, but she no variety for me. I want to do drama.”

“You were dramatic enough when you saved the 4A as the last jump for your Free at Worlds again even when everyone told you not to, cariño. You’re lucky you’re not stuck jumping single flips for the rest of the off-season.”

“You mean. I don’t like you. You sleep here tonight and Effie cuddle me.”

Javier groaned.


	3. The one where Yuzu doesn't microwave tin foil

The sunlight filtering through the curtain woke Javier up.

The morning was quiet, the way only Sunday mornings can be in a big city.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times to try to get more awake, and immediately frowned as he realised, he was alone.  Quick touch to the cold sheets behind him told him Yuzuru had woken up a while ago.

He scratched him cheek, yawning as he got up and made his way outside of the bedroom.

No water running, so that only left one option.

He smiled as he started walking and a soft voice reached his ear. He rested his on the door frame, watching the scene without being seen yet.

“… I know, I know, but it’s not so easy, you know?”

_“meow”_

“You say that now, but imagine if we decide to get a dog, you won’t be happy.”

_“meow”_

“I know, I’m sorry, we would never get a dog, you’re the only baby in this house.”

_“meow”_

“Yes, it’ll be ready soon, so we can wake Javi and all of us can have breakfast.”

_“Meow”_

His smile widened, and he walked toward were Yuzuru was working in front of the cooker, and wrapped his arms around his waist, making Yuzuru jump.

“Javi! How long have you been there?”

 “Only a moment, I got here when you two were talking about dogs” Javier looked down, to where Effie was purring as she rubbed herself against his leg. “How do you do that, by the way?”

“Do what?”

“Get her to answer when you talk. I mean, look. Effie.” The cat looked up. “Effie are you hungry?” Silence. “See, ask her.”

“Javi, that’s ridiculous.”

“Ask her.”

Yuzuru sighed and did as he was told.

“Effie are you hungry?”

_“Meow”_

“SEE!?” Yuzuru laughed as Javier pouted burying his nose on the back of Yuzuru’s neck. “You weren’t happy with only stealing my heart, you had to go and steal my cat’s heart.” He kissed the skin beneath his lips, making Yuzuru shiver.

“Stop being dramatic. Breakfast’s ready. Set the table”

“You didn’t microwave something with a tin foil cover this time, did you?”

“It was only one time! And it was ages ago!” Yuzuru gave him a mock glare, turning to face him. “How was I supposed to know you’re not supposed to microwave tin foil?”

Javier laughed, and leant in, kissing him softly, nipping at his lower lip as he felt Yuzuru melt against him.

Effie kept meowing on the floor, upset the humans were not giving her food.

Javier broke away, laughing at the cat, and stared at Yuzuru, who was all wide smiles, and crinkly eyes, soft skin and blushed cheeks.

‘I can’t believe I get to wake up to this every day for the rest of my life’ he thought, caressing Yuzuru’s tiny waist under his fingers.

They both smiled and leant in again.

 


	4. In which Javi screws up and Jason becomes the sacrificial lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mess™.

Yuzuru Hanyu was mad.

Yuzuru Hanyu was so mad, he had just jumped a 4A4T out of sheer rage, made a single lap around the rink, and jumped three 3As one after the other.

Brian, Tracy and Ghislain looked like they didn’t know whether to yell at him or try to put that first combo somewhere in his programs for the season.

Jason, Junhwan and Evgenia were crowded together on a small corner of the rink, trying to avoid their training mate as hard as they could.

“So… who’s going to talk to him?” Junhwan asked.

“Javi?”

“Zhenya, didn’t you see what happened? The second Yuzu got here, Javi went pale and run out of the rink as fast as he could. I bet my ass he's to blame.”

“Don’t please, it’s a really good ass.”

“ZHENYA!”

“Sorry, it’s the truth.”

“Can we please focus! If no one goes and tries to find out what happened, he’s going to either quad himself to death or kill someone with a death glare.”

“You go, then.”

“No way, I’m the youngest. I have the longest career still ahead of me, I’m not doing it. Zhenya you go.”

“I’m the only girl.”

“Aren’t you pro-equality?”

“Shut up, I can’t die one month before EXO’s comeback. I’m not doing it.”

Both turned to Jason.

“What?” Puppy eyes. “No, no way. There’s no way I’m doing it, I’m too handsome to die today and you can’t make me go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Uhmmm… Yuzu-kun?”_

Yuzuru looked up, and Jason almost took a step back out of fear.

_“Yes, Jason?”_

_“Are you okay?”_

“ _I’m great. I’m doing fine. I am the epitome of calm right now_.” Jason didn’t really agree with that statement, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud. He had been talking to Yuzuru for almost 20 seconds and still hadn’t been killed, and he was planning on keeping it that way. “ _Fernandez, on the other hand, he’s not going to be okay when I get my hands on him_ ”

Jason gulped. He better thread carefully if he wanted to keep his head. Yuzuru hadn’t called Javier by his last name since the pairs lift debacle at 2015 WTT’s banquet (don’t ask. It was traumatic enough for everyone to learn just how colourful and fluent Yuzuru’s English was when he was mad).

_“Can I help with anything? We are all worried for you.”_

_“You have a car, don’t you?”_ Jason nodded, half scared Yuzuru will ask him to run Javier over, but then remembering that they were soulmates and Yuzuru would probably not want to kill Javier, just… well, maybe maim him a little. _“Drive me home at the end of practice. I came by bus, but don’t want to go back that way, and there’s no way in hell I’m riding a car with Fernandez.”_ Jason nodded. _“Great. I’ll go back to practise now.”_

Yuzuru tipped his head goodbye, skated away as fast as he could, jumping into another 4A and landing in cleanly, then turning to glare at Javier from where his shape could be seen through the lounge windows.

Jason quickly made his way to Junhwan and Evgenia.

“That was so scary, OH MY GOD!” He sobbed, draping himself over Junhwan’s back, who awkwardly patted him on the back. “He is so scary, I thought I was going to die”

“What did he tell you though? Are our suspicions really real and Javi did something?”

“Zhenya, he called him Fernandez.” Everyone gasped. “And I have to drive him home after practice because I was too scared to say no.”

“We need to know what Javi did.” Jason and Zhenya nodded. “Okay, Jason, go.”

“Why me again!?”

“Because you’re the one that will have to face a 20-minute drive with Yuzu if we don’t get them to make up.”

“I’M NOT DOING IT!”

 

 

“Hey Javi.”

Javier jumped half a metre high, quickly turning around and relaxing when he saw it wasn’t Yuzuru.

“Oh, hi Jason. How are you doing?”

“I’ll be direct: what did you do to Yuzu?”

“Why does anyone think I’m the one that’s guilty?”

“Dude, if death by 4A on the face was a thing you’d been gone by like, 8AM.”

 

 

 

“Okay, yeah, it’s sort of my fault. Yesterday, when he had morning training and I had the kid’s class in the afternoon I woke up and found lots of post-its with cute notes like ‘Remember: I love you’ on the coffee pot, or ‘Have a nice day, you are the best’ on my skates’ bag.” Jason aww’ed. That was so cute! “But then I went and ruined it like the idiot I am, and I answered them with things I thought it’d be funny but turns out Yuzuru didn’t like my sense of humour”

“Then fix it now. Because if I have to drive 20 minutes to your apartment with Yuzuru glaring daggers into everyone that crosses the road and aggressively playing One Ok Rock all the way, I’m going to kill you.”

 

 

 

 

Yuzuru finished drying his hair and went to get his bag to go home.

He froze when he saw there were two post its on top of it, and something wrapped in brown paper.

He peeled the post-its off.

 

‘Remember I love you’

 

He recognised his own handwriting, and then Javier’s under it.

‘I love me too’ was crossed out, and had been replaced with ‘I’ve loved you every day since I met you and will love you every single day of my life that’s to come’

 

And under the ‘Have a nice day, you are the best!’ he had written on the second one there was a crossed out ‘Thank you, of course I am the best’ that had been replaced with: ‘Thank you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.’

 

He took the brown paper covered thing and ripped the paper off.

He gasped when he saw the exclusive limited collection Pooh bear, he had bided on for days but hadn’t been able to get before it sold out.

 

“I’m sorry.” He turned around to see Javier standing behind him. He put the Pooh down on top of his bag, and sat on the floor, hugging his knees. “Yuzu…”

“Pass me my Pooh?” He asked softly, and Javier instantly handed it to him.

Yuzuru threw it at his face with spectacular aim, making him squeak.

“Pass me my Pooh?” Javier picked the bear up from the floor, and gave it to Yuzuru, quickly covering his face with his hands, making Yuzuru laugh. He got up and stood in front of Javier, prying his hands off his face.

“I’m sorry. I understand now it wasn’t funny.”

“The Pooh was your save. I like it and forgive mistake. Do not do again. You still need more apology.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Sex will do. Get my things and meet me at car in five minutes or I take car and go, and you stay here.”

Javier run to go gather everything while Yuzuru smirked at his eagerness.

 

 

 

 

“I’LL LIVE!” Jason screamed as he saw Javier rushing to the car, Evgenia and Junhwan high-fived.

“Jason!” He turned around and saw Yuzuru. “You make idiot say sorry. Thank you. You still give me ride next week, okay? Just for talk.” Everyone nodded. “Great. I have apology sex to get to, bye bye.”

Junhwan paled. Evgenia squeaked in excitement.

“I just heard Yuzuru Hanyu use ‘apology sex’ in a sentence.” Jason rubbed his eyes. “I need brain bleach and a shot of vodka.”


	5. In which Yuzu is on an AKB48 Detox

Javier woke up as heard the door open, and looked up from his blanket cocoon, to see Yuzuru removing his shoes in front of the door.

 _“Tadaima!”_ Yuzuru smiled a radiant smile, running to the sofa… and picking Effie up. “I missed you, kitten!” He kissed her head as he scratched under her chin, making the cat purr like an engine.

“What kind of betrayal is this? I’ve been replaced by my own cat!”

“Effie nice and soft and fluffy. You are smelly and forget to pick me up.” Javier paled, and looked at the clock. It was later than he thought.

“Oh, Yuzu, I’m so sorry! I was napping and forgot to set the alarm. Did you come back by bus?” Yuzuru shook his head.

“Jason give me a ride.” Yuzuru made a face. “He is nice, but made me listen AKB48 for whole ride because my phone is dead and couldn’t use my music. Now I can’t get song out from head.” He put Effie down, removing his coat and draping it over the back of the sofa.

“Ooh, poor Yuzuru.” He tugged his boyfriend’s arm until he mad him fall on top of his own body, making him squeal in surprise.

“Javi! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry.” He shuffled around until he could pull at his blankets and wrap them around both of their bodies as a burrito. “I’m sorry go had to go through twenty minutes of AKB48 because I didn’t pick you up.” He paused for a second. “Wait a minute, don’t you actually like AKB48, though?”

Yuzuru whined.

“YES! And that is problem.” He frowned. “I'm deto… de… I try to quit listening because I couldn’t get songs out of head.”

“Detoxifying?” Javier prompted.

“Yeah, that! Now all I can think is ‘I want yoooooooooou, I need yooooooooooou’” He sang dramatically, and Javier laughed.

“Don’t worry, cariño, I won’t forget to pick you up on days I’m not working ever again. We don’t need your brain to die from AKB48 overdose. You can play all the anime music you want in our car rides.”

Yuzuru smiled happily.

Javier swooned inside.

Yuzuru looked warm and tired, as he always looked the days he had to stay behind for the extra cross-training sessions he had been forced to take as punishment for the “4A at the end of the program again at World’s” fiasco that they did not talk about, for fear Brian would have a stroke.

“So, how was training?” Yuzuru groaned, dropping his forehead to that it rested on top of Javier’s cheek.

“It was awful. Feel like race Usain Bolt and then swim against Michael Phelps.”

“Well, you do skate against Yuzuru Hanyu every day. That must take its toll on you, huh?

Yuzuru snorted, and kissed his cheek.

“Javi silly.” He sighed, fighting his way out of the blankets. “I go have shower, you go cook dinner, I’m really hungry.”

Less than twenty minutes later, Javier had fish cooking in the oven, and potatoes boiling as he chopped chives and tried to keep Effie away from the now empty fish bag.

He heard Yuzuru humming behind him, and turned around, temporarily abandoning the chives.

Yuzuru was wearing only a pair of black leggings, and one of Javier’s soft, old sleep shirts, hair wet and cheeks flushed, looking all soft curves and warm smiles.

He was the most beautiful human being Javier had ever seen.

He would never be able to find a human being more beautiful than his Yuzuru.

He was sure of that.

“Javi.” Yuzuru said, standing in front of him, head tilted. “How long 'til food ready?”

“About ten minutes.” Javier answered absentmindedly, unable to focus on anything that wasn’t Yuzuru’s cheeks, flushed from his shower’s residual warmth.

“Javi.”

“Hmm?”

A step closer.

“Why you keep looking at me like that but not kiss me?”

 

 

 

They ended up having to order takeaway.

Effie had been quite happy to receive the slightly overcooked but not really burnt fish for dinner.

 

Javier made a mental note to plan an Ikea visit for that weekend.

They still needed a coffee table.

And now, they also needed pots.

Preferably new ones without burnt potatoes glued to the bottom.

Yuzuru laughed for five minutes when he said that out loud that Saturday morning.


	6. The one were Javi loves kids and Yuzu is insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, would you be interested in reading smut based on this AU? I've been toying with the idea of writing it, but don't know how it'd be received.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> (The plot for the chapter is based on ForeverDoesntExist's idea, once again.)
> 
> (Writing fluff when I feel down is almost as good as writing extreme angst and MCD, or so I've learnt after basically 2k words of fluff written in one go.)

Yuzuru smiled softly as he saw Javier skating away from the bunch of kids chasing him as fast as he could.

He had been doing cross training the entire afternoon while Javier taught a couple of children skating classes, something he was wonderful at.

He was a marvellous coach for the kids, always nice and positive, helping them learn new things, cheering them up when they looked discouraged and celebrated every small victory as if they had won the Olympics.

And after the lesson was over, he always allowed them to play around in the ice for a couple of minutes, always joining the improvised games of tags and twizzles contests.

“Ok, that’s it for today, go stretch and get ready to go, your parents are waiting.” The kids protested. “None of that, it’s late and you’ll see me on Friday anyway.”

He supervised everyone as they left the ice, and found their parents, a grin on his lips, that became a wide smile when he saw Yuzuru standing there waiting for him.

“You’re done for the day?” Javier asked aloud, skating fast to his boyfriend and spraying him with ice as he abruptly stopped, making him squeal.

“Javi! No ice on me, I cold and sweaty!” Javier laughed, grabbing Yuzuru’s cheeks and squishing them.

“Get a room!” They heard someone yell, instantly recognising Junhwan’s voice. Javier gave him the finger, making him cackle as he stepped on the ice.”

Yuzuru raised his eyebrows, grabbing the fabric of Javier’s shirt and pulling, to make him lean, and kissing him sweetly, making Junhwan fake gagging noises in the background.

“Let’s go home. You promised today we watch new movie.”

“Ok, I’ll go get ready, wait for me in the car.”

 

 

 

“Hello Martha!” Javier said, waving at their neighbour.

“Javier! Yuzuru! Oh, I’m so glad you are home! I have a favour to ask.” She motioned them to come closer, and they did, confusedly. “I just got called in for an emergency surgery, my husband is on a trip and I can’t find a babysitter on such short notice. Could you maybe take Freddie for a while? I think it might be about four or five hours, no longer than that.”

“Sure, no problem!” Yuzuru said, surprising Javier. “Give us things and Freddie and we take care of him until you back, Martha. Don’t worry about baby and go work.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, thank you so much! I’ll get everything ready and ring your bell to give you Freddie, ok?”

They nodded.

 

 

 

“You said yes?” Javier asked, removing his shoes by the door as Yuzuru placed their coats inside the small wardrobe.

“Of course I say yes. Martha is nice, and Freddie is not small baby, he two years old. We know how to care for baby that age.”

“Well, if you put it that way…”

“Javi, put on some house clothes and wait here for Martha and Freddie, you already clean. I go shower and get ready and then come back.”

 

 

 

By the time Yuzuru got out of the bathroom, clean and fresh and dressed in comfortable clothes, he could already hear the squeals and happy baby noises coming from the living room.

He instantly smiled when he saw the scene in front of him.

Javier was sitting cross-legged on the floor, smiling at Freddie.

The little boy was babbling away in a language that sounded half English half something Yuzuru had no hope to understand, and hugging Effie tightly against his chest, petting the cat as softly as he could, which was still a little clumsy.

Effie looked at Yuzuru, her eyes almost screaming “Save me from this tiny monster, he wants to squish me to death.”

Yuzuru snorted at the cat’s expression, making both boys look up.

“Uncle Yuzu!!” The small boy let go of the poor cat, quickly standing up and clumsily running towards Yuzuru, who knelled on the floor and opened his arms to catch the boy when he crashed into him, hugging him tightly, standing up and twirling him around, making him yell in excitement.

“Hi Freddie! How you doing? Ready to have fun with Uncle Javi and Uncle Yuzu for a couple of hours?” Freddie nodded. “Did you have dinner?” Freddie nodded again. “That’s great, what you eat?”

“Pasta!” The child exclaimed clapping his hands.

“Oh, so yummy! I jealous of you!” Freddie laughed, squirming away from Yuzuru as he tickled his side. Yuzuru set him back down, and he run to Javier, jumping onto his back.

“Want to watch a movie, Freddie bug?” Javier asked, grabbing him over his shoulders and pulling on him until he had him sitting on his lap.

“Movie? Can watch Frozen?”

Javier looked at Yuzuru, who pouted.

“Ok. We watch Frozen. But for birthday I giving you Pooh movie. You need to learn about better Disney characters.”

 

 

 

Yuzuru looked to his left and melted at the sight.

Freddie’s eyes were closed, his breath slow, and he was cuddled close to Javier’s body in his sleep.

Javier was running his fingers through his hair, still watching the movie.

“Javi” Yuzuru said in a whisper, making his eyes leave the screen. “Want tea?”

Javier smiled and nodded. Yuzuru gave him a thumbs up, leaving for the kitchen.

He filled the kettle with water, plugging it and turning it on, looking over his shoulder.

He could see both of the boys.

Javier had lost interest in the movie, instead staring at the sleeping child in his embrace with warm eyes and a sweet smile. He looked at Freddie as if the kid was the cutest thing he had ever seen

Yuzuru’s smile started changing.

The moment was broken by the doorbell.

 

 

 

“Hey.” Yuzuru felt a strong arm hook around his waist, and he allowed himself to be pulled back until his body was flushed against Javier’s, legs intertwined.

He sighed, relaxing, and felt Javier kissing the back of his head repeatedly, rubbing circles on his belly with his thumb.

“Hey yourself” He answered, placing his hand over his boyfriend’s and grabbing his hand, caressing the skin with the tips of his fingers.

“Are you ok?”

“Hmmm, just tired. Let’s sleep and I be fine tomorrow.”

 

 

 

“What did you do now?”

Javier looked up to see The TCC Three Stooges, as everyone called them.

“What?”

“What did you do now?” Evgenia repeated, crossing her arms in front of her body, trying to look intimidating. It didn’t work. No one that tiny could look intimidating.

‘Well’ Javier thought. ‘Other than Shoma. I guess the closer you are to the floor the closer you are to the devil, I guess’

“Why do you guys think I did something?”

“Yuzu has been sad the entire day.” Junhwan said, imitating Evgenia’s pose. “He almost run me over three times because he kept closing his eyes when he skated.”

“I offered to give him some of my soybean powder, because I know he loves it, and he refused! He has never done that and I’ve known him for yeeeeears!” Jason exclaimed dramatically.

“I’ll ask him what is going on later when we go back home, now please get out of here.” The three glared at him. “Better get back to the ice or I’ll tell Brian how you stayed up streaming EXO’s new music video, you skipped conditioning not because of a stomach ache but to meet with Roman downtown on his free day, and that the reason you are so good at Japanese is because you spend most of your free time speaking it with a boy, and it isn’t Yuzu. Are we clear?” All three nodded, pale and scared, and run out of the office.

“Javi is not the same person as Coach Javi, that’s for sure.” Junhwan said as he took off his skate guards.”

“He’s been fucking Yuzu, I think that magically gave him the ability to scare the crap out of anyone with just one look.”

“ZHENYA!”

“It’s true!”

 

 

 

“Are you ok?” Yuzuru looked up from where he was softly petting a purring Effie to see Javier standing in front of him, looking concerned.

“Of course. I’m good. Why ask?”

“The Three Stooges were worried about you.”

“… They see?”

“Yes, and I’m thankful they said something, or I wouldn’t have noticed.” Javier crawled on the bed until his body was sitting right next to Yuzuru’s, both leaning their backs on the wall behind their mattress.

“It nothing Javi.”

“It’s not nothing if it’s making you sad.” Yuzuru bit his lip. “C’mon, what is it? Please, I can’t make it better if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

“It not something you can make better, Javi.”

“I can try. Please tell me, cariño.”

Yuzuru looked down, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

“You love kids and babies.”

“Yes…?”

“You always say you wanted kids when old, always. Even when we young and I just move to Toronto.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Don’t you see?” The tears had won the battle, making their way down Yuzuru’s cheek silently. “I can’t give you that. I can’t have a baby that is half Javi, half me.” Yuzuru rubbed the tears away furiously. “And when you on ice with kids, and I see you yesterday with Freddie, you look so happy. You look like you born to be father. I can’t give you that.”

Javier’s heart broke as he saw his partner sobbing with grief, face buried in his hands.

“Javi deserve proper soulmate, girl who can give him family and lots of babies and make him happy, not idiot Japanese boy that not have right parts for doing the job. You deserve the best soulmate in the world, and best family in the world and I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU THAT, JAVI! IT’S SO UNFAIR! THE ONLY THING YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU WANT AND I GO AND RUIN IT FOR YOU!”

“YUZURU!” Javier screamed at him, startling him into silence, making him look up. Javier gently took Yuzuru’s shoulder and pulled him forward, drying the tears with his hands and caressing the soft skin under his fingertips. “I don’t care.” Yuzuru opened his mouth to fight back, but Javier shushed him. “No, I really don’t care, I’m not just saying it. First, how dare you insult my soulmate, he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, he’s perfect for me, and I’ve been in love with him since I was 20. And how can you think I would prefer to have a girl for a soulmate, just because she would be able to give me a family? Yes, you’re not a girl, and yes, we would never be able to have biological children that are both of ours, but I do believe any child we decide to have in the future would be perfect, and ours, and they would make us an even more perfect family, more than we are now.”

Yuzuru hiccupped, closing his eyes as his tears finally receded.

“You don’t have to be insecure. I want children, and I know you want children in the future too. The fact that they’ll probably have no blood ties to us won’t make us love them any less, will it?” Yuzuru shook his head. “I thought so.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuzuru rested his forehead against Javier’s breathing finally calming down. “I got too into my head and brain give me stupid doubts. I really insecure about that, I think, I just didn’t know.”

“It’s ok cariño. Everything’s fine now.”

“I love you.” Yuzuru muttered, kissing Javier passionately.

“Mmm… you know, just because we biologically can’t make children together doesn’t mean that we can’t try.”

Yuzuru laughed as Javier threw himself back, lying flat on his back on the mattress with Yuzuru straddling his thighs.

“You right. I take cat out, you get lube.”


	7. The one where Yuzu is quiet and no one knows why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> I felt guilty for not having updated this for so long, I bring you an extremely, extremely short chapter. 
> 
> I'll try to make next chapter more interesting, I swear.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll see you when I see you ♥

Yuzuru had been quiet the entire time they’d been in the office.

 

He had remained quiet the whole trip to the rink.

 

Brian had thrown Javier a questioning look, but Javier had just shrugged his shoulders.

 

No one understood what was going on.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason, Evgenia and Junhwan had skated towards Javier the second they saw their rinkmate.

 

“Did something happen?” Evgenia asked, side-eyeing Yuzuru who was standing in front of Brian, nodding along to what he was saying.

 

“Not that I know of. We woke up, finished some paperwork, and then came here. He was acting normal.”

 

“Javi, Brian just told him today he was going to be working on his spins for the entire practice and Yuzu just nodded. He didn’t even try to fight!” Jason exclaimed, motioning to where Yuzuru was currently on a sit spin position.

 

“I’ve been training with Yuzu for 5 years and I’ve never seen him practice his spins for more than 5 minutes at a time. I’m scared.” Junhwan shivered, and Evgenia cooed over him, making Javier roll his eyes at their dramatic attitudes.

 

“I’ll ask what’s going on when practice is over. Thank you guys. Now go back to training before I have you doing lunges for the rest of your ice time.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Javier ended up having to stay late, so Jason drove Yuzuru home.

 

When he arrived, everything was silent. There was no tv on, or music playing, or video games sounds. He couldn’t hear anyone in the kitchen, and saw dinner was done and ready to be served, but the cook wasn’t there.

 

He found Yuzuru in the bedroom, one hand absentmindedly playing with Effie, who was lying beside him, and the other playing with something.

 

“Yuzu?”  Yuzuru got startled by his voice, but instantly smiled at him.

 

“Hi Javi. You’re back.”

 

“I am.” Javier sat next to him and leant in to give him a brief kiss. “What has you so concerned? You’ve been quiet the entire day, everyone at the TCC was worried.”

 

Yuzuru looked surprised. 

 

“Really? I didn’t notice.” He tightened his hold on whatever it was he had in his hand, and motioned for Javi to give him his hands. “I’m fine, really, it was just this.”

 

He dumped the object in Javier’s cupped palm.

 

“Keys?” Javier suddenly understood. “Oh.”

 

“I’m just… so overwhelmed. I can’t believe it.” Yuzuru sat up, leaning closer. “We just bought a house Javi. I’ve never been so happy and so confused in my life. Because I can’t wait to move there and to live there with you, but I also can’t believe we’re settling down and have chosen Toronto as the place we’re going to live, at least for the foreseeable future. It’s a lot to take in.”

 

“But you aren’t sad, are you? You’re okay with it?” 

 

Yuzuru smiled widely, kissing Javier’s chin softly.

 

“I’m so happy. The house is perfect, the neighbourhood is perfect, and it’s so close to the TCC we can even walk back home if we want to. I’m so happy I get to live with you for the rest of my life.”

 

“Oh, cariño. I’m so happy I get to spend the rest of my life living with you as well.” Javier hugged Yuzuru close. “So, dinner?”

 

Javier laughed when Yuzuru tugged him down until they were lying there, cuddled together.

 

“In a little bit. I just want to cuddle now.” Javier kissed Yuzuru’s forehead, making him sigh.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Yuzu, were you paying any attention today at practice.”

 

“Not really. How did you know?”

 

“You spent an hour training spins, cariño.”

  
  
  


_ “I DID WHAT??!!” _


	8. In which Javi cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was a little neglected so here you go, a little short, but it's what came out.
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> See you when I see you!!

Javier Fernandez woke up on the morning of his 24th birthday, and his eyes immediately pooled with tears. He sat up, chest thigh and head spinning.  
  
The last thing he remembered was falling asleep.  
  
The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes moments ago.  
  
There had been no soulmate waiting for him.  
  
  
He closed his eyes for a second, wishing the painful feeling of knowing he wasn’t Yuzuru’s soulmate away.  
  


He woke up on the morning of his 27th birthday sobbing.

 

He had his dream.

 

It was completely unexpected, and he had never heard of anyone having his dream so late, but he embraced the opportunity and began planning.

  
  
  


Javier spent every moment he could the next 7 months next to Yuzuru.

 

Helping him, guiding him, being a shoulder to cry on.

 

He would do anything for his soulmate.

  
  
  
  


Yuzuru came down to breakfast in the morning of his 24th birthday with a smile on his face. 

 

“Hey, Yuzu, good morning.”

 

“Good morning Brian, I need do something.”

 

They saw him march down to another table and tap someone’s shoulder.

 

Shoma turned around, confusedly.

 

“Hi Shoma. Purple dinosaurs are cool but steaks are cooler.” 

 

Shoma dropped his fork, eyes going wide.

 

“How…” He gasped. “Are you…” Yuzuru nodded.

 

And Javier’s hopes and dreams shattered as Shoma jumped into Yuzuru’s embrace.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hi Javi.” Javier turned around to see Yuzuru had joined him in the hotel’s roof garden where he had been hiding for hours. 

 

“Hi Yuzu. What are you doing here?”

 

“Shoma take shower so I wait for date.” 

 

Javier’s heart panged.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Javi, can I ask a thing?” He nodded. “Why you change mind? You say you going to Spain, and then come back and stay in Toronto. Why?”

 

“I got my dream this year. My soulmate lives in Toronto.”

 

“Oh, that good! When I meet her?”

 

“They… ummm… I don’t think that’ll happen Yuzu. They’re my soulmate, but I’m not theirs.”

 

Yuzuru gaped.

 

“Oh, Javi, I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll just learn to be next to them and love them from a distance.”

  
  
  
  
  


Javier doubted he could actually do that.

 

Here he was, hiding again, as he cried in a small empty room.

 

Yuzuru’s and Shoma’s wedding had been beautiful.

 

He just couldn’t handle it when he saw the love in Yuzuru’s eyes, and realised that even though Yuzuru was his soulmate, he wasn’t Yuzuru’s and he would never have him.

 

He leant his head against the wall and tugged at his hair, sobbing.

  
  
  
  


“Javi.” 

 

“Javi…”

 

“JAVI!”

 

“JAVI, WAKE UP!”

 

He sat up with a gasp, cheeks wet from the tears and breathing heavily. 

 

He felt the warmth of a body next to him and sobbed harder.

 

Javier opened his eyes and stared right into Yuzuru’s concerned eyes.

 

“Javi, hey, it’s okay, it was bad dream. Just bad dream. Breathe with me.” Yuzuru took one of his hands and rested it on his own chest, copying what Javier did when he helped Yuzuru avoid triggering an asthma attack by hyperventilating. “Good, breathe easy, it okay, I’m here.”

 

Javier’s muscles relaxed, and he rested his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck and taking a deep breathe of his soulmate’s scent, a mix of soap, fabric softener and something that was  _ just Yuzu. _

 

Yuzuru’s fingers went to his hair, combing them through it as he softly hummed a random melody Javier couldn’t recognise.

 

“Tomorrow we should go get things for cat. Effie need more toys, she eat the last ones we buy.  We can go to Ikea and buy that new sofa too, we have time. And we have ramen for dinner? I have not competition this month, I can have ramen with you.”

 

Javier knew what Yuzuru was doing. He used that technique a lot as well.

 

Talk about unimportant topics so that the other would relax and be able to control their breathing.

 

He smiled.

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

“I know. I can’t wait.” Javier lifted his head to stare at Yuzuru. “You better?”

 

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

“Silly Javi. You are man I love. I can wake up fifty times in night and still be okay if you okay.” He leant down and planted a soft kiss on Javier’s cheek. “Want to sleep or talk about bad dream?”

 

Javier rubbed his cheek against the material of Yuzuru’s shirt, trying to gather his thoughts.

“I dreamt you were my soulmate but I was not yours.” Javier’s tears filled with tears as he remembered the dream.

 

“Oh, Javi…” Yuzuru changed their positions so that he was lying flat on the bed, and Javier was half-lying over his body, head still against his shoulder.

 

“It’s better now. It was scary for a moment, but I’m awake now. And you are mine.”

 

“I am only Javi’s. No one else owns me like Javi. And no one else owns Javi like I. We made for each other.”

 

Yuzuru leant back, softly kissing Javier, the contact so full of love, hope, promises and warmth that Javier couldn’t help but tear up again.

 

“I’m so happy your my soulmate Yuzu. I’ve only ever wanted you as my soulmate for so long.”

 

“I love you Javi. No one ever take you away from me, and I be always with you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


If they arrived to the rink a little late and their eyes were still a little red, Brian just ignored it and quickly put them to work.

 


	9. Like the First snow notice

Hello beautiful people!!

 

Happy New Year!!

 

There's  a new part of this soulmate series, but it's been posted as a separate work because of explicit content (aka, there's lots of sex).

Since there's a fair amount of plot that will be relevant for future chapters, you can read it there, or if you don't feel comfortable reading smut, please let me know in the comments and I'll see if I can post a PG version here in the future.

Thanks for reading and see you soon!

> If you want to read Like the First snow, you can click the following link:  <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259860#main>
> 
>  
> 
>  


	10. In Which They Fight™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been 500 years here. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> This thing was over 8k words long last night. Then I did something incredibly stupid, deleted it and was unable to get it sorted.
> 
> I had to rewrite it, it became completely different from my original plot, so this is what you get lol.
> 
> It's 4.30 AM and I'm more asleep than awake so sorry for all the mistakes you'll find in this. 
> 
> This entire thing is for 4Mia3, who gave me the idea and then heard me moan about how stuck I was. YOU ARE AWESOME SIS AND THIS IS MY YES YOU SURVIVED THE CRAPPIEST OF DAYS PRESENT.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!!

Brian felt it the second he entered the rink. Something was going to go wrong that day.

 

But maybe he was just being paranoid because his morning hadn't been good so far.

 

He had woken up late, which meant he had to skip his morning shower. He had gone downstairs to find only a note from Raj telling him he would be home late that day, and not to wait for him to have dinner. Then, his car keys fell in between the centre console and his seat and he had spent 20 minutes trying to fish them out until he was finally successful.

 

He sighed, hoping that, since the training for the new season was barely starting, with everyone fresh back from their respective Ice Shows and working to get their programs for the new season ready.

 

Tracy was smiling as she stared at Jun and Evgenia chasing each other around the rink, while Jason skated behind them, recording their antics.

 

"IT'S FOR MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL!" He yelled out as the three of them zoomed past them.

 

Tracy shook her head, and then smiled at Brian, patting his arm hello. He forced himself to smile back.

 

"Kids are looking active today, aren't they?" The heard the squeals and looked back to see Joseph and Conrad had joined the chase.

 

"Those two are not even supposed to be here at this time!" Brian said, sighing in resignation.

 

"You get them off the ice, I'll round the kids so we can start." Tracy said, still amused by the ongoing battle that was taking place in front of them.

 

Suddenly, something tightened in his chest, and he took a deep breath from the surprise.

 

"Something is not right."  Tracy's eyes widened. The last time Brian had said those words without context... well, nothing good had followed.

 

And then, the heard it. The door  that separated the rink from the rest of the building slammed open, making everyone stop messing around and look in that direction, trying to understand what had happened.

 

No one expected the person that walked in after the noise to be Javier. He looked completely stoic, face blank and eyes cold. Brian and Tracy shared a look of disbelief.

 

They had only seen Javier look like that a few times over the decade they had known him.

 

"AND!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Everyone's eyes instantly widened. JAVIER was yelling at them. Javier. Javier NEVER yelled. He was a kind but strict coach. "YOU TWO, OFF THE ICE, THIS IS NOT YOUR ICE TIME." Joseph and Conrad instantly nodded and hurried off the ice, leaving the rink as soon as they could. "AND YOU THREE, THE OLYMPICS ARE OVER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SLACK OFF, NOW GO WARM UP, NOW!"  Evgenia, Jason and Junhwan looked at each other and instantly started doing as they had been told.

 

Tracy looked at Brian, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Javi?" Brian asked, getting closer to Javier carefully, with the same care one would approach a wild animal. "Is everything okay?" He almost flinched when Javier turned to face him.

 

"Perfect. Just perfect. I'll take Jason today. His quad sal has been getting weaker since worlds. It needs to be better."

 

"Javi, what..." Brian was interrupted by the door opening again, and he was once again shocked, but this time, by how awfully sad Yuzuru looked. He looked around, going to Javi hesitantly, and opening and closing his hands, as if trying to stop himself from reaching out to touch his soulmate.

 

"Javi..." Yuzuru's voice was quiet, sounded so small and so... not Yuzuru.

 

Javier didn't pay attention to it.

 

"Go warm up, Yuzuru. You're already late, don't start slacking as well." Yuzuru's eyes filled with tears at Javier's words, but he nodded, taking his skate guards off, and stepping onto the ice.

 

Javier also did the same, barking out instructions as he skated around the others.

 

Tracy got closer to Brian.

 

"Something is definitely not right. And we need to know what happened to know how to fix it." Brian was about to answer, but Tracy cut him off. "But let's save it until we're done. In case something explodes. Let's go save the kids before Javi murders them."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone was having trouble focusing that day.  The entire session had been a nightmare. Tracy had been working with Evgenia and Junhwan while Javier tortured Jason and Brian had offered to take Yuzuru.

 

No one could stop staring at Yuzuru.

 

He hadn't landed any jumps at all. He kept tripping over his toepick while stroking, spins so slow he ended up sitting on the ice most of the time, and every single jump, even the singles, ended up with him landing on his bottom. Brian was extremely concerned. This had never happened, at least not with an uninjured Yuzuru.

 

They all cut off their sessions and everyone started cooling down, Jason, Evgenia and Junhwan leaving the ice, as Brian and Tracy smiled at them.

 

"I SAID NO YUZURU!" Their heads collectively snapped towards the middle of the ice, where a shell-shocked Yuzuru stood frozen as he saw Javier skate away from him.

 

Javier took his skate guards, snapping them on, and nodding goodbye to everyone and left the rink the same way he had come in: forcefully opening the door and letting it close after himself with a loud bang.

 

And then Yuzuru fell to his knees in the middle of the ice, sobbing loudly as tears started falling down his face, eyes full of pain and cheeks flushed. No one moved for a moment, but when he started gasping between sobs, everyone reacted.

 

The first to reach him was Jun, as he had been the one that had yet to put his guards on. He knelt in front of Yuzuru to try and take a clear look at his face, but was shocked when Yuzuru pulled him forward by the shoulders and hugged him, trying to hide in his arms. Junhwan instinctively hugged back, rubbing a hand up and down Yuzuru's back, hearing his sobs quiet down, but still feeling the tears wetting his shirt as Yuzuru kept crying into his shoulder.

 

Junhwan instantly looked up towards where the rest were standing, begging for help with his eyes. What was he supposed to do with a crying Japanese skater!!??

 

Tracy made her way over to them.

 

"Yuzuru, honey, what is it? You need to tell us so we can make it alright"  Yuzuru let go of Junhwan, drying his face with his hands, and trying to normalise his breath.

 

"I... Javi..." His lower lip started shaking again as his eyes filled with tears again. "It's... it's all my fault." Silent tears slipped down his cheeks again, but he shook his head, and pushed himself up. "I need to go make it right. Sorry." He then hurried off the ice, slipped past the three that had been standing next to the rink and sat on the wooden bench, quickly snapping his blade guards on, removing his skates in record time, and running out barefooted.

 

Jason was the first one to talk.

 

"Uh... what just happened?"

 

"They fought." Everyone glared at Evgenia. "What? You asked! I answered!"

 

"I saw it, Zhenya. But why did they fight?"

 

"Are they going to break up?" Junhwan asked, eyes wide. "What's going to happen to the kittens!?"

 

"Okay, stop, no one is going to break up with anyone. Don't worry, I'm sure they are going to be fine come tomorrow. Now let's go, everyone off to cross training or ballet or whatever it is you do now."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brian had been wrong.

 

Things had not been fine come the next day. Or the day after that. Or the one after that one.

 

Jason bit his thumb nail as he stared at Yuzuru.

 

They knew it was serious when Javier talked to Brian to ask him to allow him to only teach the afternoon children's lessons, and take over Evgenia's afternoon training. He said he had things to do in the morning, but they all could tell Javier was trying his hardest not to cross paths with Yuzuru at all.

 

This had been going on for a week now.

 

Yuzuru was on the ice, running through his short program for the season, approaching his last jump, which was supposed to be a triple axel, but popping it in the last second and making it a single instead. He instantly tripped over nothing after landing and fell.

 

Jason instantly skated towards him, and saw Yuzuru lying on his back, unwilling to get up, and breathing heavily.

 

"Yuzu, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Yuzuru shook his head no.

 

"I'm sad. So sad. And tired." Yuzuru winced as he sat up, rubbing at his lower back with his hand. "It's all my fault. All my fault." Jason's eyes widened when he saw Yuzuru's eyes pooling with tears again, and helped him up.

 

"C'mon, let's go to Brian. You need a break." Yuzuru tried to refuse, but let himself be dragged to the bench. "Sit there, I'll get your water bottle." He then went to grab the bottle and whispered to his coach. "Brian, talk to Javi. Whatever this is, it's destroying Yuzu."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brian looked up at the knock on his door, seeing Javier come into his office, a suspicious looking bag in his hands.

 

"Javi, what do you have there?"  Javier bit his lip, putting the bag on the table and opening it a little. Brian could see the whiskers. "Javi, can you please explain why you brought your cats to the rink?"

 

"Please, Brian, I had to take them to the vets to get them both vaccinated and I can't go back home. You're only doing paperwork today, please, please look after them? They're really well behaved"

 

_ 'Translation: Yuzuru is at home and I don't want to go back there.' Brian thought, and sighed. _

 

"I'm looking after your cats right now, but only if you promise you're solving whatever the hell is going on with Yuzuru, okay?" Javier nodded, and opened the bag so both cats could jump out.

 

"Okay kids, be nice to Uncle Brian, I'll be be really close from here, okay? Have fun."

 

Brian huffed. He couldn't believe he had been demoted to cat babysitter for a pair of figure skating soulmate weirdos that were about to break up.

 

He really needed a new job.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Evgenia was taking a break when she saw Junhwan poking his head into Brian's office and then leaving the door half open. Then, she squealed.

 

A cute kitten had just come out of the office!! Wait a minute, didn't that look like...

 

"Miyu?" She looked to the other side to find Yuzuru standing there in casual clothing. He instantly rushed forward and scooped the kitten up into his arms. "What are you doing here, cutie? How did you get to the rink?" His eyes narrow, and he turns around to find Javier, who had been standing next to the rink all afternoon, not wearing skates as he was just supervising Jason's run throughs that day, no need to step on the ice, so he had tried to sneak into Brian's office when he saw Yuzuru was there. "FERNANDEZ!" The whole rink stopped moving and looked at them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHY IS MIYU HERE!?"

 

"You see, I took them to the vet, and..."

 

"Them. You took THEM? Effie is also here?" Yuzuru suddenly walked to Javier and started hitting him weakly with the hand that was not holding a kitten warm against his chest. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET THE CATS INVOLVED! YOU KNEW THAT!" Javier grabs his arm, trying to stop the ongoing assault.

 

"WHY THE FUCK NO, HUH? WHY NOT?"

 

"BECAUSE I CAN'T ACT SAD WHEN THE KITTENS ARE HERE!! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAKE ME BREAK CHARACTER YOU IDIOT!!"

 

Everyone started looking at each other, puzzled. What the hell was going on?

 

"WELL, YOU ASKED ME TO TAKE THEM TO THE VET! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WOULDN'T BE DONE IN THE MORNING! I HAD TO COME TO WORK, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

 

"TAKE THEM BACK HOME, YOU IDIOT!"

 

Brian looked out of the office window, trying to decide whether he should interfere or just let them fight.

 

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU KNOW WHY WE FUCKING CAME UP WITH THE PLAN TO SEPARATE THE TIMES WE WERE HERE!

 

"YOU TOLD ME WE NEEDED TO BUT NEVER TOLD ME WHY!"

 

"IT'S BECAUSE IF I HAD YOU HERE ALL THE TIME I WOULD ALWAYS WANT TO DO THIS!"

 

And then Javier grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in, and planted a kiss right on Yuzuru's lips.

 

Everyone else was still silent. The shock was go great, Joseph forgot toe picks existed and fell to the floor as he tried to skate towards Junhwan to get more information about what was going on.

 

Javier broke the kiss, smiling widely, and Yuzuru hit him on the chest with a flat palm.

 

"I hate you" Javier said. Yuzuru smirked and raised an eyebrow.

 

"I hate you more." Yuzuru grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him towards him, with the hand that wasn't holding a kitten, kissed him passionately, lips moving together as they giggled into the other's mouth. Yuzuru was breathing heavily when they broke up. "This prank thing was the stupidest idea you've ever had." He said, smiling at his soulmate.

 

"PRANK!!??" They both jumped up, eyes widening when they realised everyone was there and had seen and heard everything. "YUZURU HANYU, JAVIER FERNANDEZ, MY OFFICE. NOW!!"

 

Yuzuru looked at Javier.

 

"Plan D?" He asked, and Javier nodded. He went first, as Yuzuru messed up with something in his shirt, trying to buy more time. "NOW!"

 

In a move that made everyone wonder just how long those two had been planning this idiotic plan, and Evgenia was in favour of the 'at least 6 months if not a year', Javier rushed into Brian's office, snatched Effie from the floor, and run out of the door cuddling the big cat to his chest, everyone gobsmacked as they watched both Yuzuru and Javier and both their cats run away from there.

  
  


Brian's face was an alarming shade of extremely dark red.

  
  


"JUST YOU WAIT YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TOMORROW FOR WORK AND TRAINING! JAVIER WILL TRAIN THE ENTITLED KIDS AND HAVE TO STAND THEIR HELICOPTER PARENTS, AND I'LL SEE THAT YUZURU ONLY DOES WALTZ JUMPS FOR THE REST OF HIS SAD SAD CAREER!!" Brian once again closed his eyes, running fingers through what little was left from his hair. "I had so much hair before I took that Spanish bastard in. And then I said yes to carrying a fucking yellow bear..."

 


	11. The One Where There Are Big Changes... And a Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> So, this is the PG version of Like The First Snow (AKA, I edited the sex out lol), so you can have the backstory of how Miyu arrived into Yuzuvier's household lol.
> 
> Sorry for not giving you a new chapter, but I thought updating this one might be helpful to understand what's going on (Also, I'm so fucking stressed about Worlds' FS that there's no way I can write anything new until it's over lol)
> 
> Thanks to Shaykippers for being my knight in shining armour, emergency beta and giving me a hand with this one ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Happy reading!!

“Yuzu” No answer. “Come on, talk to me.” Nothing. “I know you were really excited about nationals, cariño, but you know, it was the smart thing to do.”

  
  


Yuzuru moved a little, but kept on ignoring him.

  
  


He had been in a limbo sort of state ever since he had fallen while trying to land a quint and re-sprained his ankle.

  
  


Fortunately, the injury had been deemed mild, and his ankle would be alright after some rest and rehab, but the second Yuzuru had learnt he was to skip nationals once again, he’d been incredibly mad at himself and wouldn’t listen to anyone.

  
  


Javier was growing desperate. Living in the same place that housed a permanently despaired Yuzuru was a nightmare. He refused to do anything but lie in bed, watch out the window and wallow in self-pity. Javier had to force him to eat, do his exercises and take showers.

  
  


Yumi had told him pre-Pyeongchang Yuzuru had been the same. She told him to be patient, that Yuzuru would probably snap out of that toxic headspace before the week was over. He just needed to be by his side when that happened, and make sure he wouldn’t overexert himself, punish himself or fall into a depressive state. Javier needed to make sure that Yuzuru Hanyu, greatest skater of all times stayed locked far away, and sweet, loving Yuzu, his soulmate and love of his life stayed right there with him.

  
  
  
  


He was cleaning dishes, softly humming to himself when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt a forehead being laid on his back.

  
  


Javier thanked God for this small miracle, turning the tap off, drying his hands, and turning around.

 

He found Yuzuru’s beautiful eyes staring right into his.

  
  


“Sorry” Yuzuru whispered, biting his lip.

  
  


Javier just cupped his soulmate’s face in his hands.

  
  


“Are you feeling better now?” Yuzuru nodded. “Then there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

  
  


“But…”

  
  


“Shush. Now, let’s go back to bed. It’s late, and you need to do your exercises. Want a little massage too?”

  
  


Javier lifted Yuzuru into his arms, making him yelp.

  
  


“JAVI!”

  
  


“It’s okay, you shouldn’t be putting any weight at all on that ankle yet, and I don’t see your crutches anywhere, so I’m carrying you.”

  
  


They went through the house turning off lights, making sure doors were locked and blinds shut, and went upstairs to their bedroom.

  
  


Javie set Yuzuru down and left for a moment to change into his sleepshirt.

  
  


He sat down at the end of the bed, gently taking Yuzuru's injured foot and starting to work his way through the series of exercises, stretches and soft movements he had been instructed to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Javi… sorry...” Javier tugged him into his side, hugging his shoulders and playing with his hair. “I’m such a bad person, you had to take care of me because I wouldn’t do it for myself. I’m so, so sorry.”

  
  


“Yuzu, I’m not lying when I say there’s nothing to forgive. You’re the man I love. Taking care of you is something I would never think twice about doing. I’m just happy you’re back with me. You really had me scared for a while there.”

  
  


“Sorry”

  
  


“No more sorries.” He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. “C’mon. Let’s sleep. I have an early morning class to teach.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru whined sleepily as he felt his pillow move.

  
  


It moved again in response. He hit his fist against the surface to make it stop, and the pillow groaned.

  
  


… wait, the pillow groaned?

  
  


Yuzuru sat up in an instant, wide awake, and found a pouty Javier looking at him, rubbing at a spot on his chest.

  
  


“Javi!!” he gasped, throwing himself down to hug his boyfriend. “I'm sorry, I thought you were my pillow!”

  
  


“Is that a subtle way of letting me know I'm getting fat?” Yuzuru groaned and hid his face in the curve of Javier’s neck. Javier chuckled and twisted his head down to kiss his cheek. “I need to get going or I'm going to be late for my class.”

  
  


“No. Cuddles.”

  
  


Javier sighed, turning them around so that Yuzuru’s back was lying against the mattress and he was hovering over his body.

  
  


“I'll give you all the cuddles you want when I'm back. I promise.”

  
  


Javier kissed him lovingly, making Yuzuru grab his shirt, but Javier was quicker and got up and away from his grasp before he could tug him down.

  
  


“Nope. I really need to go.” Javier looked around and found his target on the sofa in front of the window. “Here, cuddle buddy for you.” He grabbed Effie and plopped her on Yuzuru’s chest.

  
  


Effie opened her eyes and stared at Yuzuru confusedly, but closed them again and purred the second he lifted a hand to pet her head.

  
  


“Okay, Effie is way cuter than you anyway.” Yuzuru said, sticking his tongue out mockingly. Javier laughed and left the room in a hurry. Brian was going to kill him if he was late.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru woke up again to whiskers on his face. He scrunched his nose and moved back, opening his eyes to find Effie staring at him curiously.

  
  


“Oh, hello beautiful. Had a good nap?” He sat up, leaning his back against the pillows, and gently cradled her in his arms like a baby. She meowed softly, headbutting his chest to get him to pet her.

  
  


Yuzuru smiled, scratching her right the way she liked, making her purr like an engine.

  
  


“I ignored you for a lot of days, didn't I? I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again. I did feel you cuddled to me on the sofa or lying on my chest when I was in bed, so thank you for keeping me company. I'll  make sure to text Javi to bring you some of that really expensive tuna you love for dinner.”

  
  


He closed his eyes, hand still moving against Effie's back.

  
  


“I need to think really hard, Effie, Javi basically kept me alive the past weeks, I need to thank him and show him how sorry I am, somehow, don't you think?” Effie meowed. “ You're right. This needs to be thoroughly planned. And I need to get better before I can pull this off. Okay, I'll tell you this first part of my plan, I need your blessing for this.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yuzu?” A loud thud, a meow. Sounds of metal.

  
  


“In the kitchen!”

  
  


Javier walked to the kitchen to find Yuzuru standing in front of the stove, something boiling in a pot, the smell of freshly cooked rice filling the room.

  
  


“What's for dinner?”

  
  


“Chicken soup. I felt like something warm, because I almost froze on the way back from the hospital.”

  
  


Javier picked Effie up, who was happily lying on top of Yuzuru's  closed laptop, and walked towards his soul mate.

  
  


He leant in and kissed Yuzuru hello briefly, before pecking his nose, making him pull a funny face.

  
  


“Hello love.”

  
  


“Hi Javi.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


They’re lying side by side on the bed, pyjamas on, lights out. Only the moonlight lighting their features for the other to admire.

  
  


“Jason’s 4S is getting scarily good. He gets so much height.”

  
  


“I'm glad.  He's a great skater.  Everyone looks down on him because he has no quads yet in competition.  I hope he can get good results and shut them up.”

  
  


Javier extended his hand to caress Yuzuru’s cheek.

  
  


“ What did  the doctor say?”

  
  


“I'm clear to go back to the ice, no jumping, only stroking and light exercises but…” He couldn't finish his sentence before being kissed.

  
  


“I'm” kiss “so” kiss “ happy” kiss “ for you” kiss.

  
  


Yuzuru giggled into Javier lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“No.”

  
  


“But Javi…”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Tracy…”

  
  


“ Oh no, don't look at me, you know I'm not going to allow it.”

  
  


“But I promised Jason I'd watch with him.”

  
  


“Then politely tell him you're sorry, but you're not allowed.”

  
  


“You're all mean.”

  
  


“Go back to the weight room and pout there while being productive if you want to throw a temper tantrum.”

  
  
  
  
  


“That was great, Yuzu. Are you in any pain?” Yuzuru shook his head no. “Well, that’s good to know. We’ll keep to stroking exercises for the next week, and we’ll revise our plan when your doctor gives us the all clear for normal training.” Tracy smiled at him, and patted his shoulder. “Now go home, I know Javi was really excited about your first Christmas in the new house.”

  
  


“Okay Tracy. See you in two days, then!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru moved to the rhythm of the music playing from his headphones as he walked back home.

  
  


He was grateful he could walk back without any help or pain, because the past month had been hard on him.

  
  


Being relegated to crutches as the season went on was a nightmare he thought he’d never have to live again.

  
  


But he’d gotten too confident, and forgot recurring injuries were a thing, and here they were.

  
  


They had put him on a Japanese Nationals ban to stop him from torturing himself, and he had to admit, it was sort of worth it, even if Jason had been sad he’d have no one to cheer on Shoma with when he had to cancel their watch party. The federation had already assured him the spot for worlds was his if he wanted it, so even though he felt like he was cheating, he had heard what everyone had said, and stayed focused on his recovery, and his recovery alone.

  
  


He owed it to Javier, after all he had put him through the first weeks after his fall. He had done everything for him, and always with a smile and kind words. He didn’t deserve a soulmate as pure, loving and attentive as Javier Fernandez, but he thanked the universe every single day for giving Javier to him.

  
  


He couldn’t help but smile as he got close to home.

  
  


Yuzuru still couldn't believe Javier was actually his. Every single day he woke up next to him, every time  he kissed him, every time they touched,every time he smiled that beautiful smile of his, Yuzuru thanked whatever deity had decided Javier was Yuzuru's for the rest of their lives.

  
  


He opened the door and was instantly swept into a hug.

  
  


“You're finally here! You took forever!” Javier let him go, and Yuzuru raised his eyebrow.

  
  


“I took 5 minutes longer than I usually do.”

  
  


Javier smiled at him. Yuzuru melted, and pulled him into a kiss, sighing into his mouth and biting his lower lip, making Javier laugh and lean back to tug at Yuzuru’s hair.

  
  


“5 minutes too long.” Javier caressed his cheek. “Dinner is almost ready, go get changed.”

  
  


Yuzuru took his shoes off, and put his skating gear bag in the closet they had repurposed to leave their suitcases in.

  
  


He quickly climbed up the stairs, gave  Effie a quick pet when he found her napping on the bed, and changed into a shirt and one of Javier's jumpers and soft pyjama bottoms, running downstairs to the dining room and stopping at the door, mouth falling open in shock when he saw the spread on top of the table.

  
  


The table was covered with Japanese food. Japanese food that looked exactly like his mum’s. Javier entered the room carrying two bowls of rice, that he set right next to each serving of miso soup, and then turned to Yuzuru.

  
  


“Surprise.” Yuzuru walked to Javier and hugged him. “I knew you were feeling strange and homesick, and since you can’t spend Christmas in Japan, I called your mum to ask for help and brought some of Japan here for Christmas.”

  
  


“I love it. I love you. It looks and smells awesome!”

  
  


They ate talking about their days, laughing at nothing and stealing glances like two shy teenagers, and then Javier got a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator, and they got a glass each, moving to sit on the living room’s sofa, Javier’s free hand’s fingers playing with Yuzuru’s as they sipped on their drink, and the other hand joining it after he set down his glass.

  
  


Yuzuru put his down as well, turning to face Javier and gently tugging him closer until he was close enough to kiss him. Javier inhaled sharply, moving his hands to caress Yuzuru’s neck, leaning in closer, until there was barely any space left between then.

 

The kissing grew even more heated, and Javier broke the kiss first, to take Yuzuru’s jumper and shirt off, then quickly kissing him again, tongues battling for dominance.

  
  


Javier stood up, kissing Yuzuru one last time and tugging him towards the stairs. Yuzuru let himself be guided, and followed his boyfriend to the bathroom, where Javier starting fixing a bath. 

 

Yuzuru turned him around, kissing him lovingly, and sitting Javier on the closed toilet seat and testing to see if the bath was still warm. He helped Javier in, before climbing inside and settling behind him, making him lean his back against his chest. They spent about fifteen minutes just relaxing, Javier playing with Yuzuru's hand.

  
  


“You don't know how breathtaking you are,  Javi. Your lips, your eyes, your handsome face,  your beautiful body.” Yuzuru kissed Javier's cheek,  making him smile softly. “Come on, let's get clean and go to bed.”

  
  


They both got out of the bathtub,  and jumped into the shower, quickly washing up, and going to the bedroom.

  
  


They laid down,  facing each other.

  
  


Yuzuru stared at his soulmate, taking in his relaxed figure,  loving smile and warm eyes.

  
  


“Javi.”

  
  


“Yes, cariño?”

  
  


“Every single day I thank the universe for the fact that you're mine,  for giving you your dream, however late, and making me be in it, for making me the one person made for you, for allowing me to have my best friend as the love of my life, and have you love me back.” Javier's eyes had widened, but Yuzuru couldn't stop talking. “I love knowing we have our entire lives together. I want to wake up next to you every morning, cook together, hug you and kiss you every day, and make love to you every night. I want to skate with you until we can't stand on the ice anymore. I want to be with you until we are old and wrinkly and be with you every second I can. I don't have a ring to give you but, marry me?”

  
  


Javier nodded frantically, throwing himself on top of Yuzuru, kissing him soundly,  desperately.

  
  


“Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes.” Javier smiled between his tears, and Yuzuru kissed his cheeks, his nose, and lastly, his lips. “I love you.”

  
  


“I love you so much.”

  
  


“Oh por Dios, Yuzu, we're getting married!” He laughed.

  
  


“We are!” Yuzuru hugged Javier close, giggling into his shoulder. He lifted his head to stare into Javier's eyes, smile wide and eyes wet.

  
  


Javier couldn't help but kiss him. He poured all his happiness into the kiss, feeling Yuzuru smiling against his lips,  and then broke the kiss, lying down half on top of him and resting his head on his fiance's chest.

  
  


His fiance.

  
  


Yuzuru giggled giddily at the thought.

  
  


“Hmm?” Javier asked sleeping at his giggle.

  
  


“You're my fiance. We're getting married.”

  
  


Javier kissed his forehead, and Yuzuru could feel his smile against his skin.

  
  


“We're getting married. I can't wait to be your husband”

  
  


They fell asleep between soft murmured words and fingers gently caressing skin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Javier woke to a peck on the lips.

  
  


And another.

  
  


And another.

  
  


And another.

  
  


And another.

  
  


He opened his eyes to find Yuzuru leaning over him, smiling that beautiful smile Javier loved so much.

  
  


“Hi fiance.” Yuzuru whispered over his lips, making his heart skip a beat.

  
  


“Hello fiance.” He answered, leaning up to give him a kiss.

 

Yuzuru smiled, lifted the covers and pulled Javier towards himself until he was lying half on top of him. Javier sighed happily and Yuzuru started caressing the soft skin of his back with one hand, dropping kisses to his curls every once in a while.

  
  


“We should have breakfast...”

 

“Not nooooow. Now cuddles.” Javier whispered into his skin.

  
  


“Okay, Okay. Now cuddles.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Javier felt cold when he woke up next,  light hitting his face in an angle that told him it was actually closer to midday, and he reached his hands towards Yuzuru's side of the bed  frowning when he found only cold sheets.

  
  


He opened his eyes and went to sit, but needed a minute to get used to the dull ache he felt in his backside, and winced when stood up, breathing deeply.

  
  


The smell of food registered in his brain,  and the sound of someone setting plates and the sound of cutlery being placed on the table.

  
  


He threw on some comfortable clothes, went to the bathroom,  took care of his business and then took some painkillers, washing them down with some water,  before making his way downstairs.

  
  


He found Yuzuru waiting for him at the bottom end of the stairs. Javier opened his arms and he instantly stepped inside them,  sighing as he enjoyed Yuzuru's warmth.

  
  


“Hi Habi.” Javier's smile widened at Yuzuru's pronunciation. He still said his name wrong when he felt like being cute, because he knew it made Javier melt to be called that.

  
  


“Hi cariño. Merry Christmas!” Yuzuru kissed his cheek, leaning back.

  
  


“Want to open presents?? We can have breakfast afterwards.”  Javier nodded and allowed himself to be guided to the living room,  where he found Effie on top of a big box that hadn't been there last night.

  
  


Javier winced as he sat on the carpeted floor,  making Yuzuru frown.

  
  


“Are you in pain? Do you need anything? I didn't hurt you, did I? Was I too rough?” Javier simply pulled at Yuzuru until he was sitting next to him,  and pulled him into a short kiss.

  
  


“I'm fine,  just a little sore. Nothing painkillers and time can't fix. Now,  presents? Can I go first?” Yuzuru nodded.

  
  


Javier leant over,  taking a small, non-descriptive bag and giving it to Yuzuru.

  
  


Yuzuru gave him a small thank you and opened the bag,  eyes widening as he took out the small velvet box.

  
  


“Javi…?”  Yuzuru opened the box and gasped. Two gold rings,  simple but elegant sat inside.

  
  


“You weren't the only one, you just beat me to the question.”

  
  


“Then ask.”

  
  


“Hanyu Yuzuru,” Javier took the smallest ring out of the box, and Yuzuru's hand. “Will you marry me?”

  
  


Yuzuru nodded excitedly,  making Javier laugh as he put the ring on his finger. Yuzuru quickly took the other ring out and placed it in its rightful place.

  
  


Yuzuru leant in to kiss him soundly.

  
  


“I love it,  it's beautiful. I love you.” Javier smiled. “Okay, my turn now!”

  
  


He turned to grab the big box,  tsking when he saw Effie on top of it.

  
  


“Effie,  get down,  that's not your box.” He lifted the cat,  placing her on his own lap, before carefully luring the box,  and giving it to Javier. “Merry Christmas.”

  
  


Javier took the box,  setting it on the floor in front of him, removed the lid,  and gasped loudly when a small, fluffy kitten poked her head out of the box.

  
  


“Yuzu… is she?” Yuzuru nodded.

  
  


“She's ours now. Her name is Miyu, and she's a Scottish fold kitten.” Javier carefully took her out of the box,  taking in her small meows and petting her soft white and gray fur.

  
  


“She's beautiful. Thank you so much.”

  
  
  


Javier was still surprised by how quickly Effie had accepted Miyu, he couldn't help but watch them being cute,  Effie laying on the floor and waving her trail, watching the kitten run around trying to catch it. It was as if she had instantly recognized her as a family member,  which made him incredibly happy.

  
  


They ate a breakfast of eggs, a tortilla, which Yuzuru had gotten incredibly proficient at making and it always came out tasting delicious, and rice, laughing at the kittens and just being giddy all over.

  
  
  
  


“Are you sure it's okay to leave? We don't have to, isn't she too young to be alone?” Javier smiled, lifting their entwined hands to kiss the back of Yuzuru's.

  
  


“A couple of hours is fine. Besides, Effie is there, she's not completely alone.”

  
  


Yuzuru still looked like a worried new parent, and it made Javier incredibly warm inside.

  
  


“They're just downstairs, now shut up, enjoy this small present I'm giving you and watch, because if I'm going to get yelled at by Tracy for breaking the nationals ban, it better be worth it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


They did get yelled by Tracy once she found out the had actually watched Japanese Nationals. 

 

It was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any scenarios or things you'd like to see in the story, tell me in the comments!! =D

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been marked as completed, as it's a collection of snippets and scenes that are independent from each other. New chapters might be added in the future still, but each chapter can even be read independently and still make sense so, please look forward to more adorableness and domesticity from our boys in the future!!


End file.
